


Players in the Game

by LadyLustful



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, crack bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: M has been the victim of an attack  - but she has an unexpected ally at her side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the idea of Vin and Dame Judi playing tabletop games together, and also speculation about about how Dom pulls off all those ridiculous heists. Yes, I asked "how does Toretto get away with it all" and concluded "he plays D&D with the head of MI6, duh".  
> As further emphasised by the fact that Bond movies and F&F are about the same level of serious, so they must be the same universe (duh again. Though that would imply it is also the same universe as Primeval, and that... that is awesome)

“Boss? Boss? Are you all right?” there were no victims reported in the attack but still, he has to be sure, has to see her with his own eyes, alive and well.

And he does.

M is sitting at her table, perfectly healthy and perfectly calm, and accompanied by a muscular, bald-headed, bronze skinned man in a sleeveless vest, whom he immediately recognizes as…

“Dominic Toretto, internationally wanted car thief. What are you doing here?”

“Only in this identity”, says Toretto, like that explains anything. “In my other identity, I’m a serial killer.”

“He dropped in for a game”, answers M and that doesn’t explain anything either. “Tea, 007? Kettle’s still hot.”

He bypasses the offer of tea and the seemingly nonsensical out-of context game comment to focus on the only thing relevant.

“And you trust him? Boss?”

Toretto replies instead.

“You have no idea how important the friendship of the head of MI6 is to a fugitive like myself. I owe her. I will protect her.”

“Does that satisfy you, James?”

“How do you even know each other?”

“Fantasy roleplay”, Toretto shrugs like that explains anything.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, 007. Not that kind of fantasy roleplay.”

As he leaves, he can hear them saying something about a dragon.


	2. A Real Kind of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dom and M met.

After the session is over one of the other players approaches him. An older white dame, nice suit, short white hair. Joined couple sessions ago and fit in right away. He likes her, mostly because her sorceress, Aeron, makes a hell of a kickass team with his barbarian.

“I know you steal cars, Mr Toretto. And at the MI6, car theft is so far under our radar it doesn’t even register. Unless, and until, it is a means to finance something far worse than theft… like terrorism. You have connections – find that person and stop them.”

“What do I get out of it?”, he asks. It isn’t usual that spy people ask him for what he figures is doing their job for them. Matter of fact, it’s his first encounter with spy people in general. Cops, he’s met. Spies, not.

“Well for starters, less of a likelihood that you will get randomly bombed by some homicidal lunatic, you and your family. Besides, you are a roleplayer. You say you are chaotic neutral, but you side with the good. You go on quests, adventures. You fight liches and balrogs. How would you like to fight a real kind of evil?”


	3. Rage, Pluck and Luck

They try to kidnap her. Of course they do. She is M, head of MI6, for God's sake. What surprises her is that they actually manage to get through her bodyguards, well three of them do. The other surprise is that they attack her at Toretto's - one moment she's admiring the cars, the next, she is rolling on the dusty oily floor out of the reach of a man trying to grab her, damn her expensive suit, reaching for the sidearm she still carries, always carry with her. She shoots him first, just for that, crouches behind a stripped engine block to aim at another, taking him out with a careful bullet.  
What surpises her next is that she doesn't have to take out the third. Toretto somehow manages to sneak up on him, steps masked by their shots, sight masked by a bench, and put a screwdriver through the guy's... brachiocephalic artery, probably, judging by the location and the way he goes down immediately.  
"I suppose I should thank you, Dominic", she says after, dusting off a her ruined anyway suit.  
"No problem. That's what you for friends. That's what Richard would do for Aeron."  
"I'm honored. But... How did you know how to take out a trained operative with a screwdriver?"  
"I didn't. It was all courage, rage and dumb luck. That's how we roleplayers roll", he adds, pushing forgotten welding goggles off his forehead.  
"I still think you would make an excellent agent."  
"No a chance, lady. But I can help out from time to time."


	4. Necromancer's Keep

It's an insult to his honor as a thief, really, that someone would use stolen cars as a way to pay for mass murder. Low, deplorable, the worst motive of all possible motives. He understands stealing for survival, for fun, he understands killing for self-defense or for revenge, he does not understand stealing to kill or killing because you simply do not like someone. So he watches, and he listens, paying attention to the new players in the stolen car market and to buyers of large amounts of illegal explosives. And slowly, a pattern emerges.  
And when he places the call to inform her of what he found, he tells her "This is the Barbarian, I found the Necromancer's keep." 


End file.
